SINFUL INDULGENCE
by superjunior1991
Summary: a one shot about kaihil...just thought i would write it down in words. it had been nagging me for a long time...read and enjoy...) please look forward for the sequel which i will be updating shortly..


This is it…..With a new name and a new story I hereby declare my return to the realm of fan fiction after a very long hiatus. I hope my readers would still recognise me , what with my name being changed suddenly from "JOTTLOVER1991"to "SUPER JUNIOR1991". I got the inspiration after I was completely smitten with the famous k-pop boy band "Super Junior". Anyways this is for all my readers and most importantly for all KAIHIL lovers out there. I hope I do justice to this one-shot as much as I have done to the rest of my previous fanfics. Read and enjoy and don't forget to drop in your words of wisdom a.k.a reviews and suggestions so that I can perfect my work hereafter…LOVE YOU ALL….

**SINFUL INDULGENCE**

**Hilary's P.O.V**

Oh this not good. Not good at all! Why must this happen and why must this happen to me of all people? At first I used to wonder what's so sinful in being a chocoholic and why people always associate the word "sinful indulgence" to chocolate but now I can clearly understand why. Whoever equated chocolate to that word is certainly a genius because I committed a sin, for getting my hands on a piece of the exquisite "HERSHEYS". And I can explain it with a certain example. A certain disastrous example that I simply can't shrug out of that easily and it involves the one person that I simply hate to be around. Yes you guessed right. The one and only "Kai Hiwatari". To be honest to actually say I hate him is an overstatement. I absolutely adore the guy secretly but hate the situations that I get tangled in with him because he can really give a girl like me a run for her money. And he gave me one right this moment. All because of me being a chocoholic. Wanna know what happened? Here you go…..

****FLASHBACK****

Tyson's dad had just come back after a tiresome archaeological expedition from the deserts of Arizona. U.S. and all of us were really excited to see him after a long time, especially Tyson. And guess what he brought us as souvenirs! He brought Kai a collector's edition time-piece engraved with weird and crazy ancient symbols since he was interested in ancient artifacts. And boy! It was fascinating to see how his face lit up when his hands touched his gift. It was a rather rare and precious moment that you won't ever get a chance to lay your eyes on. It took my breath away!

Tyson's dad had brought several other trinkets for us. He gave Ray an ancient dagger engraved with a yin yang symbol that was supposedly an artefact excavated from a place in China, Ray's hometown. Since Max, Tyson and Daichi were really not the "National Geographic" material, he gave them state of the art launchers for their beyblades. They were equipped with a certain kind of sensor...Yada...Yada…yada….ugh! Like I care! Kenny was taken completely by surprise when he was given a brand new laptop. Seriously, in my opinion Tyson's dad is way too nice. No wonder Tyson behaves so spoilt!

Just when I was expecting my gift with baited breath, Mr. Granger surprised me with a jewel box in his hand. Upon opening it, forgot how to breathe because I was looking at a very beautiful necklace. You could easily be fooled with the way it sparkles. It almost looked like diamonds but Mr. Granger said that they were rare semi precious stones. What the heck...as long as it looks pretty and sparkly it could be around my neck for as long as I can remember. And then there was this grand opening of the humungous pack of yummy chocolates. Wow! Chocolates can trump any piece of jewelry in my opinion. I had long forgotten my sparkly wonder for the eyes and my attention was snatched away from them as my aching sweet tooth needed serious attention. But given the fact that I am the odd one out as being a girl amidst a male populated dojo and the fact that it's a Tyson and Daichi populated dojo, I had my work cut out for me. I can never lose to them! Not in a million years. I am not going down without a fight! Bring it on!

There started my struggle. My unrelenting thirst to claim what is mine had deluded me with a fierce hunger and I started chasing them both around the dojo.

Tyson : Come and get it Hils!

Damn that Tyson! how dare he tease me. Wait and watch Tyson. You are about to go down big time!

Me: That's enough fooling around Tyson or you are gonna wish you were never born.!

Tyson : Oh really! There! I am giving it to you! Take it!

Whoa there! Did Tyson just call it quits or am I imagining things? I guess I am just being delusional because he was just offering me a piece. When I looked around everyone was just enjoying the drama going on, each having a chocolate bar in hand. Oh the humanity! What a girl must go through to survive in this world!

But when I actually was approaching him with my hands outstretched clearly drooling and making a total idiot out of myself, Tyson pulled his trade mark , good for nothing smirk on me and threw the chocolate towards Kai which Kai caught with such immense precision.

I was inwardly thanking the heavens and the gods for this wonderful opportunity because as far as I know, Kai isn't really a fan of sweet things. So it was only a matter of time before Tyson's smirk turns into a frown because Kai is gonna throw it at me anytime.

Me : Ha ha! You sure are dumb Tyson. Of all the people it had to be Kai!

Tyson : Oh yeah? Then how come half the bar is gone?

Me: Whhhhhaaaattt?...

Then the horror struck me like a bolt of lightning. How could Kai do this to me? I thought he was different from the others! I guess I was wrong! When I had my hands outstretched and faced the other guys for justice I noticed that the entire pack of delicious chocolates were empty! No …this cant be! I didn't even lay my hands on a single piece. Reality is cruel and I realised that there was still a chance! What Kai has in his hand is the last "Hersheys" bar. I must have it at any cost, even if it means taking down Kai.

Kai: (smirking) I really didn't wanna do this! But you have left me no choice. It was a serious mistake in getting me involved and an even more serious mistake in underestimating me.

As I was trying to interpret what he was saying. He suddenly moved closer to me and held out the half finished chocolate bar in one hand. Oh for god's sake Hilary, get a grip would ya? How could I? When he is this close to me and…god! That smirk. Chocolate..chocolate…

I lunged forward and lost my grip. It turned out in a more unpleasant way than I had imagined! All this drama for a piece of chocolate! I closed my eyes and waited for a collision course with the cold ground when I realised that something or rather someone was lying down supporting my entire weight. And what is this.? My tongue feels tingly…and sweet..Wait…what? SWEET? Oh no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

My eyes snapped open and my vision fell on a pair of amethyst orbs clearly struck with horror. Then it dawned upon my oxygen deprived brain that I had just locked lips with the "Kai Hiwatari". It was certainly not the way any girl would have ever imagined in her life that her first kiss would happen so out of the blue and in such an awkward situation. With a forceful push Kai pushed me off him and left me there sitting on the ground and threw the unfinished bar at my direction. Jeez! It was just a kiss . why does he have to be so touchy? Suddenly everything went awkward. The rest of the gang left the place and began doing their work without uttering a word about what had happened.

At that instant, I suddenly felt like I had developed a violent hatred towards chocolate. Even the bar lying in front of me didn't tempt me at all! All along the way back home, my mind was flooded with the images of me falling over Kai and getting my lips crashed onto his. Strangely though his lips were ever so soft and kissable. I just wished that it was an entirely different situation. Now that would have made my day!

****END OF FLASHBACK****

But I have an even serious issue at my hands right now! How will I face him again? I am sure that he is pissed off right now! But hey, it was his fault anyway! If he would have given me that stupid god forsaken chocolate bar I would have let him off the hook and none of this would have happened! Damn it! What should I do?I have committed a sin. A sin for which i would repent for the rest of my life...

**Please wait for part2 …BTW what do you think Hilary will do to get rid of this shroud of awkwardness between her and her secret crush? Keep on guessing…and don't forget to read and review….need your support big time guys…LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
